militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
111th Pennsylvania Infantry
The 111th Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 111th Pennsylvania Infantry was organized at Erie, Pennsylvania beginning in December 1861 and mustered in for a three-year enlistment under the command of Colonel Matthew Schlaudecker. The regiment was attached to Cooper's 1st Brigade, Sigel's Division, Department of the Shenandoah, to June 1862. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, II Corps, Army of Virginia, to August 1862. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, II Corps, Army of Virginia, to September 1862. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, XII Corps, Army of the Potomac, to October 1862. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XII Corps, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, XII Corps, Army of the Potomac, to October 1863, and Army of the Cumberland to April 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XX Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to July 1865. The 111th Pennsylvania Infantry mustered out July 19, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Harrisburg, Pa., then to Baltimore, Md., February 25-March 1, 1862. Duty there until May. Moved to Harpers Ferry, Va., May 16. Defense of Harpers Ferry May 24–30. Reconnaissance to Charlestown May 28. Operations in the Shenandoah Valley until August 1862. Battle of Cedar Mountain, Va., August 9. Pope's Campaign in northern Virginia August 16-September 2. Guard trains during the Second Battle of Bull Run. Maryland Campaign September 6–24. Battle of Antietam September 16–17 (reserve). Duty at Bolivar Heights until December. Reconnaissance to Rippon, Va., November 9. Reconnaissance to Winchester December 2–6. Marched to Fredericksburg December 9–16. Burnside's 2nd Campaign, "Mud March," January 20–24, 1863. At Stafford Court House until April. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11–24. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee July 5–24. Duty near Raccoon Ford until September. Movement to Bridgeport, Ala., September 24-October 3. Reopening Tennessee River October 26–29. Battle of Wauhatchie, Tenn., October 28–29. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Battle of Lookout Mountain November 23–24. Battle of Missionary Ridge November 25. Ringgold Gap, Taylor's Ridge November 27. Duty on the Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad until April 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8. Demonstration on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Near Cassville May 19. New Hope Church May 25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Gilgal or Golgotha Church June 15. Muddy Creek June 17. Noyes Creek June 19. Kolb's Farm June 22. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station, Smyrna Camp Ground, July 4. Chattahoochee River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Operations at Chattahoochee River Bridge August 26-September 2. Occupation of Atlanta September 2-November 15. Expedition to Tuckum's Cross Roads October 26–29. Near Atlanta November 9. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Davidsboro November 28. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Carolinas Campaign January to April 1865. Battle of Bentonville, N.C., March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 9–13. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. Marched to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 20. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Duty at Washington until July. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 304 men during service; 7 officers and 138 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 155 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Matthew Schlaudecker - resigned November 6, 1862 * Colonel George A. Cobham, Jr. - killed in action at the Battle of Peachtree Creek; posthumously promoted to brevet brigadier general * Colonel Thomas McCormick Walker - promoted to brevet brigadier general July 5, 1865 See also * List of Pennsylvania Civil War Units * Pennsylvania in the Civil War References * Boyle, John Richards. Soldiers True: The Story of the One Hundred and Eleventh Regiment Pennsylvania Veteran Volunteers and of Its Campaigns in the War for the Union, 1861-1865 (New York: Eaton & Mains), 1903. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Miller, James Todd. Bound to be a Soldier: The Letters of Private James T. Miller, 111th Pennsylvania Infantry, 1861-1864 (Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press), 2001. ;Attribution * External links * 111th Pennsylvania monument at Gettysburg Battlefield Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Pennsylvania Civil War regiments